Friendship, Turst, Love Pain, Cold, Hate
by Kai152
Summary: Harry has choosen to join Slytherin and now he's alone but well friendship and trust renew themselves or well the fail him once more? H/Hr
1.

Dreams aren't real there're just The brain  
  
Working to Hard.  
  
16 year old Harry Potter sat by himself on the Hogwarts Express. A dull gray sense flooded into his mind. Sirius was in hiding but now he had lost the trust that Ron and Hermione had gave to him. Friendship was now gone and nothing but cold hate and sadness filled his heart. No one was going to come. He knew it because he saw it in everyone's eyes. Cold and hate. Yes nothing but cold and hate. Even Ron and Hermione had left him. All but Hedwig, his snowy owl. "Damn it. Hermione, why me? I know I was harsh and cold. But now I see that I was wrong. Please come back to me." He sobbed to himself. On the otherside of the train Hermione Granger felt his pain but ignored it. "God I can't believe Harry turned out that he was suppose to be in Slytherin!" Ron hissed. "I know. It still bugs me that he never told us and now he's one of them." Hermione whispered. Harry felt his heart melt. No one was going to heal him. No one not even the person he loved with all his heart. God, Hermione. I love so much and now we'll never be together! It hurts so much that you think that I.I'm a Slytherin. I'll always be Griffindor! No matter what. "Ron, I think that we should get him back." "What are you nuts! Harry's in Slytherin and nothing can ever change that. We have to face it. Harry Potter is a Slytherin and always will be. No matter what." As they arrived at Hogsmeade station a voice called, " Potter, over here!" It was Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Malfoy looked smugly at him. "Here you got into Slytherin will finally. Jeez, Potter, how long did it take you? 5 years? And I thought you were a what's it called oh yeah a Griffindor!" He laughed. Harry said nothing. Yes true he was a Slytherin now but in his heart he knew that he belonged in Griffindor. "Come along, Potter. You can sit with Crabbe and Goyle and I." Malfoy said motioning to the carriage that just arrived. "That's, Malfoy." "Don't mention it, Potter. You're a Slytherin and we should all stick together." Then Harry saw Hermione and Ron, he half heartily want to run to them and tell them that it was okay and that he was always a Griffindor it the beginning and always will be. But Malfoy had just looked at them and said in his usually voice, "Oh, look it's the Wesley and the mudblood." Hermione went very pink and said in a rather cold voice, "You're lucky that the term hasn't started, Malfoy. Or else 5 points from Slytherin. Well, what are you two waiting for? Hurry up!" Harry looked sadly at her and walked with Malfoy to the carriage that Crabbe and Goyle had gotten into. He sat there thinking about everyone. Would he now be replaced? What if he was and he wasn't the seeker for the Griffindor Quidditch Team? No, please no! It's the only time I'll get with my team! Please no!  
  
Harry thought in pain.  
  
Then he thought about Hermione. Would she still be his friend even though he was a Slytherin or would she be like the rest of the school and hate him for what he has become? I never wanted this. I never wanted to be in Slytherin but I just had to change my mind! "Ahh! But you want to become powerful when you faced Voldemort!" said that nasty voice in his head. Harry shook his head. The pain of losing his friends and their trust was too much all he could think of was Hermione. And what she would have to say to him once he faced her. 


	2. Friendship is still alive

Dreams aren't real there're just The brain  
  
Working to Hard.  
  
16 year old Harry Potter sat by himself on the Hogwarts Express. A dull gray sense flooded into his mind. Sirius was in hiding but now he had lost the trust that Ron and Hermione had gave to him. Friendship was now gone and nothing but cold hate and sadness filled his heart. No one was going to come. He knew it because he saw it in everyone's eyes. Cold and hate. Yes nothing but cold and hate. Even Ron and Hermione had left him. All but Hedwig, his snowy owl. "Damn it. Hermione, why me? I know I was harsh and cold. But now I see that I was wrong. Please come back to me." He sobbed to himself. On the otherside of the train Hermione Granger felt his pain but ignored it. "God I can't believe Harry turned out that he was suppose to be in Slytherin!" Ron hissed. "I know. It still bugs me that he never told us and now he's one of them." Hermione whispered. Harry felt his heart melt. No one was going to heal him. No one not even the person he loved with all his heart. God, Hermione. I love so much and now we'll never be together! It hurts so much that you think that I.I'm a Slytherin. I'll always be Griffindor! No matter what. "Ron, I think that we should get him back." "What are you nuts! Harry's in Slytherin and nothing can ever change that. We have to face it. Harry Potter is a Slytherin and always will be. No matter what." As they arrived at Hogsmeade station a voice called, " Potter, over here!" It was Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Malfoy looked smugly at him. "Here you got into Slytherin will finally. Jeez, Potter, how long did it take you? 5 years? And I thought you were a what's it called oh yeah a Griffindor!" He laughed. Harry said nothing. Yes true he was a Slytherin now but in his heart he knew that he belonged in Griffindor. "Come along, Potter. You can sit with Crabbe and Goyle and I." Malfoy said motioning to the carriage that just arrived. "That's, Malfoy." "Don't mention it, Potter. You're a Slytherin and we should all stick together." Then Harry saw Hermione and Ron, he half heartily want to run to them and tell them that it was okay and that he was always a Griffindor it the beginning and always will be. But Malfoy had just looked at them and said in his usually voice, "Oh, look it's the Wesley and the mudblood." Hermione went very pink and said in a rather cold voice, "You're lucky that the term hasn't started, Malfoy. Or else 5 points from Slytherin. Well, what are you two waiting for? Hurry up!" Harry looked sadly at her and walked with Malfoy to the carriage that Crabbe and Goyle had gotten into. He sat there thinking about everyone. Would he now be replaced? What if he was and he wasn't the seeker for the Griffindor Quidditch Team? No, please no! It's the only time I'll get with my team! Please no!  
  
Harry thought in pain.  
  
Then he thought about Hermione. Would she still be his friend even though he was a Slytherin or would she be like the rest of the school and hate him for what he has become? I never wanted this. I never wanted to be in Slytherin but I just had to change my mind! "Ahh! But you want to become powerful when you faced Voldemort!" said that nasty voice in his head. Harry shook his head. The pain of losing his friends and their trust was too much all he could think of was Hermione. And what she would have to say to him once he faced her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up with the sense that he was somewhere he didn't want to be. Then he remembered. He was in Slytherin. "Oh god, what have I done?" he asked himself aloud. He opened up his hangings to find that Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle was still asleep in their beds. Quietly, Harry go dressed in his new Slytherin robes and headed up to the Owlry. He walked until he smashed into someone. Who on earth was up at this hour? It was Hermione. "Harry!" she said hugging him. "Hermione!" he said shocked that she hugged him. But he was glad it was her and not Ron. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much! You have no idea what's going on in Griffindor Tower. Harry, everyone there is so upset that you left!" Hermione wailed. "I know. I still can't believe that I got into Slytherin even though I was in Griffindor! Do you think they'll keep me on as Seeker?" he asked in a dead whisper. "I hope so. Anyways, want to go to breakfast with me or do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" "Breakfast would be great as long as no one from Griffindor or Slytherin comes." Harry sighed. She grinned. And together they headed off to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore, an old wizard of great power and knowledge looked at them. Like Lily and James, he thought, I've made a mistake that can not be changed that easily. Oh dear, what would James had said if he found out that his own son was in Slytherin? Shaking his head he looked as Harry and Hermione walked together into the Great Hall. A love that can not happen. A Griffindor and a Slytherin just can not happen unless a change in houses is made. 


	3. Love and War

Dreams aren't real there're just The brain  
  
Working to Hard.  
  
16 year old Harry Potter sat by himself on the Hogwarts Express. A dull gray sense flooded into his mind. Sirius was in hiding but now he had lost the trust that Ron and Hermione had gave to him. Friendship was now gone and nothing but cold hate and sadness filled his heart. No one was going to come. He knew it because he saw it in everyone's eyes. Cold and hate. Yes nothing but cold and hate. Even Ron and Hermione had left him. All but Hedwig, his snowy owl. "Damn it. Hermione, why me? I know I was harsh and cold. But now I see that I was wrong. Please come back to me." He sobbed to himself. On the otherside of the train Hermione Granger felt his pain but ignored it. "God I can't believe Harry turned out that he was suppose to be in Slytherin!" Ron hissed. "I know. It still bugs me that he never told us and now he's one of them." Hermione whispered. Harry felt his heart melt. No one was going to heal him. No one not even the person he loved with all his heart. God, Hermione. I love so much and now we'll never be together! It hurts so much that you think that I.I'm a Slytherin. I'll always be Griffindor! No matter what. "Ron, I think that we should get him back." "What are you nuts! Harry's in Slytherin and nothing can ever change that. We have to face it. Harry Potter is a Slytherin and always will be. No matter what." As they arrived at Hogsmeade station a voice called, " Potter, over here!" It was Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Malfoy looked smugly at him. "Here you got into Slytherin will finally. Jeez, Potter, how long did it take you? 5 years? And I thought you were a what's it called oh yeah a Griffindor!" He laughed. Harry said nothing. Yes true he was a Slytherin now but in his heart he knew that he belonged in Griffindor. "Come along, Potter. You can sit with Crabbe and Goyle and I." Malfoy said motioning to the carriage that just arrived. "That's, Malfoy." "Don't mention it, Potter. You're a Slytherin and we should all stick together." Then Harry saw Hermione and Ron, he half heartily want to run to them and tell them that it was okay and that he was always a Griffindor it the beginning and always will be. But Malfoy had just looked at them and said in his usually voice, "Oh, look it's the Wesley and the mudblood." Hermione went very pink and said in a rather cold voice, "You're lucky that the term hasn't started, Malfoy. Or else 5 points from Slytherin. Well, what are you two waiting for? Hurry up!" Harry looked sadly at her and walked with Malfoy to the carriage that Crabbe and Goyle had gotten into. He sat there thinking about everyone. Would he now be replaced? What if he was and he wasn't the seeker for the Griffindor Quidditch Team? No, please no! It's the only time I'll get with my team! Please no!  
  
Harry thought in pain.  
  
Then he thought about Hermione. Would she still be his friend even though he was a Slytherin or would she be like the rest of the school and hate him for what he has become? I never wanted this. I never wanted to be in Slytherin but I just had to change my mind! "Ahh! But you want to become powerful when you faced Voldemort!" said that nasty voice in his head. Harry shook his head. The pain of losing his friends and their trust was too much all he could think of was Hermione. And what she would have to say to him once he faced her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up with the sense that he was somewhere he didn't want to be. Then he remembered. He was in Slytherin. "Oh god, what have I done?" he asked himself aloud. He opened up his hangings to find that Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle was still asleep in their beds. Quietly, Harry go dressed in his new Slytherin robes and headed up to the Owlry. He walked until he smashed into someone. Who on earth was up at this hour? It was Hermione. "Harry!" she said hugging him. "Hermione!" he said shocked that she hugged him. But he was glad it was her and not Ron. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much! You have no idea what's going on in Griffindor Tower. Harry, everyone there is so upset that you left!" Hermione wailed. "I know. I still can't believe that I got into Slytherin even though I was in Griffindor! Do you think they'll keep me on as Seeker?" he asked in a dead whisper. "I hope so. Anyways, want to go to breakfast with me or do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" "Breakfast would be great as long as no one from Griffindor or Slytherin comes." Harry sighed. She grinned. And together they headed off to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore, an old wizard of great power and knowledge looked at them. Like Lily and James, he thought, I've made a mistake that can not be changed that easily. Oh dear, what would James had said if he found out that his own son was in Slytherin? Shaking his head he looked as Harry and Hermione walked together into the Great Hall. A love that can not happen. A Griffindor and a Slytherin just can not happen unless a change in houses is made.  
  
Chapter 3 "Harry, how did you get into Slytherin?" Hermione asked him. "I don't knew really. I thought about how powerful I would be if I had chosen Slytherin and the next thing I knew I was in the Hogwarts Express and I was wearing the Slytherin crest on my robe." Harry said as they sat down at the Griffindor table. They hadn't seen Fred and George come down talking about the seeker. "I don't know, Fred. I think that we should keep Harry as our Seeker even though he's in." George began then he saw Harry Potter sitting with Hermione Granger talking about something. "What the!!!" The twins yelled. Harry jumped then he saw Fred and George Wesley looking at him. "Umm.Hi?" Harry grinned. "Harry, good to see you, mate!" Fred yelled clapping him on the back. "Yeah, Harry. We've missed you in the common room!" George added. "What about Ron?" The twins looked at each other then sighed. "We think that Ron's in that mood that can't be changed unless it's a damn good reason to." Fred said. Dumbledore walked over smiling. "Mr. Potter, I have good news and bad news. Then bad news is that you will be in Slytherin House until I have reason to replace you into Griffindor House. And the good news is that you will be the Seeker and Captain of Griffindor Team." Fred and George clapped and roared with cheering. Hermione clapped as well. The school stopped dead when they heard this. Harry Potter the Seeker and the Captain of Griffindor Team? They cheering and roared, "At a boy, Potter!" Harry couldn't help but grin. It was as good as being back in Griffindor. 


	4. The Coldness of Draco Malfoy

Harry couldn't help but grin as the school clapped in their delight that Harry Potter was still the Seeker for the team. Draco Malfoy, however did not look happy and when Harry sat down he hissed right into Harry's ear, "Why, Potter? You can be the star Seeker in Slytherin!" Harry looked coolly at him. "Haven't you forgotten, Draco? You're the star Seeker on Slytherin. Not me. And I can be the Seeker and I'll have you bagging at my feet. With the Slytherin knowledge I will be the most powerful wizard in the world." He said very coldly that made all the Slytherin shiver in fear. Even Draco Malfoy shivered in fear. His face twisted into a silent terror. "Very well, Potter. But watch out or you'll have in for you!" Malfoy warned then he turned and ate his eggs. Harry cracked a grin and turned and saw Hermione looking at him. He frowned at her being that he was a Slytherin. She looked sadly at him as if she had done something wrong and then she turned and walked out into the Great Hall. Harry felt his heart break into two pieces. Then he saw Malfoy walk out with his cronies. Sensing that they were up to no good he quickly rushed out. "Hermione!" he called. No answer. "Hermione!" Harry yelled again. High pitch screams filled his ears and almost made them pop. He ran and followed the screaming. Please let Hermione be all right and Malfoy hadn't hurt her! Harry thought as he ran. Then he saw her lying petrified. He turned to Malfoy who looked stunned to see Harry there. "Give me one reason not to and I maybe consider it." Harry growled. "She's a mudblood and deceivers it!" Malfoy hissed. "You have till the count of 10 and if you're not gone by then I cruse you all." Harry said in a dead voice. "Come off it, Potter. It's only a mudblood." Malfoy said calmly. "One." He counted. "Come on, Potter! You wouldn't attack your fellow Slytherin friends!" Malfoy panicked. "Two, three, four, five, six." "Potter, you're a Slytherin and Slytherin's don't cruse each other!" Malfoy screamed. "Seven, eight, nine!" "Run!" Malfoy shrieked and then he and his cronies ran down the stone steps. Then Harry leaped to Hermione who lay very still. "Hermione?" He asked. She didn't move. Quickly he picked her up and ran to the Hospital Wing. "What on earth happened to Miss. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "It was Draco Malfoy. He petrified her." Harry said surprised that his voice was so clam. "I see. Well she's very lucky because I happen to have some Manrakes handy." She said. Then she motioned Harry to lay her on the bed. He did so but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply. James was always protecting Lily from something or another. He once even saved her from a bludger that was set loose by Snape. "Give her this and she'll be fine. I'll be right back." She added. Then she closed the door and smiled happily at herself. Harry took a chair and set it beside Hermione's bed and marked it as his own.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
There now Ron or anyone can sit on it or else they'd suffer a painful accident. He picked up the bottle of the Mandrake potion and dropped a couple of droplets into her mouth. Then he sat back and rested his head on her bed. The sun rose as Hermione Granger yawned and looked all around her. She was in the Hospital Wing and someone or something was sleeping on her lap. As she looked down she as that Harry Potter of Slytherin was sleeping ever so soundly on her lap. She blushed at poked him awake. "Hmm?" he said sleepily. "Harry, it's 6:00 and we have to went to Potions soon." She said. "Oh right." He blushed. As they walked together and then saying good-bye at the Great Hall Harry called her back. "Yes, Harry?" "I want you to know that I didn't want to give you the evil eye but if any of the Slytherins saw me smiling at you they'll think that I'm still one." "I understand, Harry. I really hope that you come back to Griffindor." Hermione said and she kissed on the cheek and hurried up the stairs to Griffindor Tower. Harry stood there blushing like crazy then he hurried to the Slytherin common room and there he met an angry Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape. 


	5. Love, Trust and friendship

Love, Trust and friendship  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way back to Griffindor Tower feeling very good. "Harry, I hope that Ron understands that you're back in Griffindor." Hermione said as she made her way up the stairs. Harry gulped. How would he tell Ron that he was back in Griffindor? Then a flaming red headed boy came out his face livid. "Hermione, go inside." Ron said in a dead voice. "Ron, no we have something to tell you." Hermione said. "That famous Harry Potter is now a Griffindor again. Well what rubbish." He hissed. They looked shocked at him. "How." Harry asked. "Did I know? Well, Potter. There are many ways that I can find out. First, of all you forget that I have brothers that can move very easily through the castle. Second, of all I got the map. You know when you lent to me over the summer last? Well, I memorized it and now I can do anything I want! Go back to Slytherin, Potter! There's a new hero in Griffindor and it's me. Ronald Wesley!" He let out a haunting laugh. "Ron, snap out of it!" Hermione yelled. He looked at her. "Hermione, my best friend and only friend. You well be my friend and mine alone!" he roared. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the common room. Harry was left to stand there. "Ron, let me in! Hermione is my friend too. And if you can't see it then you're nothing but a little child playing around with fate!" Harry roared. Ron came out the same look still placed on his face. "What is it, Potter? If you can't see you're not a Griffindor so that means you can't come in!" he bellowed. "So, Wesley. You still think that I'm in Slytherin. Well let me tell you something. I maybe have Slytherin blood in my veins but I'm not a Slytherin! I'm a Griffindor and nothing else!" Harry shouted. Ron looked bored. "So what? Does it look like I care about your little pains, Potter? If you hadn't noticed us Griffindors hadn't forgotten you about going into Slytherin!" Then Fred and George Wesley stormed out. "Get away from him, Ron!" Fred roared. "Yeah, Ron. We don't want to hurt you." George added taking out his wand. Ron looked at them. "Make me." He said. Then he vanished. Fred and George sighed and ran to Harry. "Harry, you all right? Cause yah look kind of pale." Fred said. Shaking his head he asked for the password and entered the common room. There was a storm of clapping as everyone cheered, "We've got, Potter! We've got, Potter!" Harry grinned. 


	6. Evil took itself into a form that lives ...

Evil took itself into a form that lives in one  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to the sun bright on his face. "Morning, Harry!" Neville yelled patting him on the back. He grinned and hugged his friend. As he made his way down the stairs more cheers stormed up to meet him. "Atta boy, Potter!" "You did it, Harry. Your patents would have been so proud of you!" Harry grinned again and then he found Hermione waiting for him. She was smiling. "Hi, Harry. Ready for breakfast?" she asked him. "Yeah. I'm served!" he grinned. As they walked down to the Great Hall they saw Ron looking at they. His blue eyes cold then. "Harry! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I thought that it was a dream or something!" he wailed hugging him very tightly. "It's okay, Ron. Can you please let go I can't feel my upper body." Harry gasped. Blushing Ron let him go and stood back and looked at him. "My god, Harry. I guess all these years of playing Quidditch has paid off. My god you've got some hard back!" Ron laughed. Hermione blushed and the three made their way down to breakfast. All Slytherins looked at him shocked. Harry Potter was back in Griffindor? No, way that was true! Soon they realized that he was back and had no intention of going back. "Hey, Potter, you're sitting with the wrong table! The Slytherin table is over here!" a 5th year yelled. Harry ignored them and sat down with Ron and Hermione. The beginning of classes made Harry feel different for Hermione. He looked at her and smiled. Her smile always made him feel like it's worth it. Even in Potions Snape showed Harry a bit of loathing but only a little. "Can anyone tell me the most dangerous Potion?" Snape asked. Harry rose his hand. "Potter?" "The sleeping potion." He said. "Very good. 10 point to Griffindor." Nearly everyone gasped at this. 10 points to Griffindor? Usually Snape took 20 points away but what on earth was he playing at? 


	7. The Quidditch Match Part 1: The Begininn...

The Quidditch Match  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning and Harry ran downstairs. The smell of eggs and beacon flooded into his mind. Harry ate his hearts content and soon got through the morning without any trouble except the Care of Magical Creatures class when Malfoy and his house came out too. "Potter, you'll pay for what you did! I mean it no more Mr. Nice Guy." Malfoy called to him. Harry looked coldly at him. "Who said that I cared about it? If you hadn't noticed I'm in Griffindor, Malfoy. Not slimy old Slytherin." Harry said coolly. He could do nothing for Hagrid was going up and he held a box. " These are moles. They're not like the ones you have in the muggle world. These can find diamonds. But since I don't have an here I planted out crystals instead." Hagrid told the class. Harry picked up a mole. It was like a fluffy bunny rabbit but with larger ears. He wanted to laugh because they were licking his ears. But he let them go and they dived into the ground picking up all the crystals they could find. Harry and Hermione got the most crystals and got a reward of 10 gallons. Ron got 5 gallons. After classes they headed up to the castle and to lunch. As he sat there thinking. Malfoy had such a big thick skull. Why couldn't he see that he wasn't in Slytherin anymore? Because he's a fucken jerk from hell. Harry thought bitterly. He grabbed a bun and started to much on it and not thinking about anything. He looked sideways at Hermione who was reading a book. Harry frowned and grabbed it from her grasp. "Harry Potter, you give me back my book or else I'll hex you!" Hermione growled. She looked evilly at him. He laughed and started to look though it. "Muggle studies again?" he asked her. "No. It's a fairy tale book." She napped. Then she grabbed from and hid it. "Hey, I was reading that!" Harry yelled. She glared at him. "Go screw a cow, Potter." She hissed. He looked shocked. "Hermione, why did you just say that?" he asked. "Because you should." Hermione snapped. Then they headed up to Divination and Hermione to her class. Harry sat in the Divination classroom feeling very hot. The room was lit and a fire was burning very brightly. "Good afternoon, I see that Mr Potter is back with us again." Professor Trelawney whispered in his ear. He jumped a foot into the air. "I do hope that you have been reading, Mr Potter." She added. "Yes, Professor. I have my homework in my bag." Harry said taking it out and showing it to her. "Ahh. Well done, Mr Potter. 12 points to Griffindor." She told him. Harry grinned. Ron rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. After class they headed down to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased at thought that everyone forgot how to transform a frog to a toad. "And I thought you were all 5th years!" she barked. The class froze. This wasn't the time to upset her. 


	8. The Quidditch Match Part 2: The Coldness...

The Quidditch Match Part 2  
  
The Quidditch Practice: Ron's Coldness  
  
As Harry got ready for the Quidditch that was coming up he couldn't help be fell nervous about playing. This would be the first time he had got a chance to see Malfoy. He picked up his Firebolt and walked downstairs where Hermione was waiting. "Hi, Harry!" she said hugging him. "Hi there yourself." He replied. She looked into his emerald green eyes. "Come on or else you're going to be late for your match against Slytherin!" Hermione snapped blushing him to the prorate hole. Harry grinned and pulled her along. "Hey!" she yelled. But Hermione didn't have a chance to get him back for Draco Malfoy was walking towards them. Crabbe and Goyle with him. "Well. If it isn't the traitor and the Mudblood." He sneered at Hermione. She turned a pale pink. Then Harry looked coolly at Malfoy. "Since when do you care about me being a traitor, Malfoy?" "Since you left, Potter. You had a chance at great power but you had to throw it all away for a slimy Mudblood!" Harry looked bored. "Come on, Hermione. We got a match to win." He said tugging her along. Nodding she followed. With 20 minutes to spare Harry dashed out to meet his team. "Hi yeah, Harry!" Fred called. "Guess what? Old Ronnkins is Quidditch Captain!" George grinned. "Cool! But, how? Ron doesn't even play Quidditch." Harry frowned. "Well, we watched him over the summer and we thought that he deserved it. So he's now the Keeper and there he is now!" George said pointing at a figure that was coming. Then Ron came running up to them. A Nimbus Two Thousand in his hand. Fred and George got Nimbus's too. "Dad got a new position the department of Games and Sports! As the head!" Ron yelled happily. He ran over to Harry. "Still Seeker, eh? Well, no surprise there. You're still the best after my brother, Charlie." Ron said puffing out his chest with pride. The team rolled their eyes. "Ron, Harry's always been our Seeker! And nothing can change that." Fred sighed. "So? Doesn't mean that he can't be replaced as a Keeper!" Ron snapped. "Ron, do you want to be Seeker or something?" Harry asked. "You might say that." he said coldly. "Then let's see how good you are then." He said. Then he opened the box that held the Quidditch balls. Then the tiny golden snitch flew out. Harry and Ron shot after it. Ron dived down as Harry did. But little did Ron know he had played right into Harry's trap. As quick as he could Harry pulled out of the dive and brushed his toes against the grass. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled as he hit the ground. The team turned just as he went, SMACK! "Ron! Are you all right?" Fred yelled as he ran over to his brother. "Very good, Ron." George laughed. Ron was furious with himself. "He can stay but if he doesn't win the match coming up he's cut from the team, got it?" he snapped. "What! You can't cut him off the team if doesn't win! It's unheard of! Even Wood wasn't that cruel!" Fred roared. "He's off! If he doesn't make it! Neville Longbottom will take his place!" Ron yelled back. Then he walked off. "What was that all about?" Hermione had just walked on. "I have to win or else Ron is gonna replace me with Neville." Harry said in a gloomy voice. Then Hermione smiled at him and led him away. "Harry, Ron just got the position. Give him a break." She whispered to him. He looked at her and smiled back. "Fine. Anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me and the team next weekend." He asked her. "OK. I'll go with you." Hermione said. Then he took her hand and led her towards the school. Inside Dumbledore looked out his window. Oh my is that Lily and James? He thought. But then as the figures came closer he laughed. It's Harry and Hermione. He smiled. Then he sighed and returned to his desk where Flawkes his phoenix sang out a low but sweet note. "Yes, I know that it wasn't them. But one can hope for there well be another of them. James would have been proud that his son was in love with a girl that was his soul mate." He smiled at his bird. The bird blinked at him. As Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione they sat down for dinner Dumbledore walked over to them and smiled. "Good evening, Mr Potter, Ms Granger. I think I have some good news to tell you two. Please follow me to my office when you're done here. The password is, ice mice." Then he left. Harry looked at Hermione who looked blank. As they made their way to Dumbledore's office they heard Ron yell, "Oy, Hermione, where are you going?" "I need to see Dumbledore. Harry's coming too." She added. Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, why did you freak out when I'm still Seeker?" he asked. "Because, I always wanted to be Seeker! And instead I got Keeper! You always have to have the spotlight! For once I would like to have to spotlight!" Ron shouted. "Ron, please give him a break!" Hermione snapped. "Hermione, stay out of it! You have no idea what's like to be me!" he roared. "Is there a problem here?" asked a quiet voice. "No, Professor Dumbledore." The trio chorused together. "Well good I was being to worry where Mr Potter and Ms Granger went and so I decide to look for them." He looked at them and smiled. "So come along, Harry, Hermione." And Dumbledore led them away. The two looked at each other. Hermione smiled at him. Harry felt his face turn a pink color. "Harry, your face is pink." Hermione said pointing at him. He blushed deeper and looked at her. "It's nothing." He said. As Dumbledore gave the password, "Ice mice." They stepped on to the moving staircase and up to his office. 


	9. The Quidditch Match Part 3: Griffindor v...

The Quidditch Match Part 3: Griffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
  
  
Harry had only been in this office twice.  
  
Once in his second year when he was convicted of been the heir of Slytherin and setting loose a snake on them that killed. And once in his 4th year when he went to see Dumbledore. Hermione was in awe at the site of been in the Headmaster's office. "Well, I guess that now that you are now here I should tell you about why you are here." "You two have been chosen as prefects this year from Griffindor." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione squealed in delight. "You would have made you father proud, Harry." He added looking at him. He blushed and nodded. "I think that the Quidditch match is about to begin as well." Dumbledore thought aloud to them "Oh no!" Harry cried and he dashed out. "Ahh, yes I see James in him." The headmaster said thoughtfully to Hermione. She blushed and bowed herself out. As Hermione crossed the grounds to the Quidditch field she heard a voice call, "Hermione, wait!" As she turned she saw Harry running in his Quidditch robes holding out a Quidditch cloak. "Hey, Harry. What's that?" she asked pointing. "This is for you. Since I got a new one I thought that you might want it." He said holding out the cloak. She grinned and stuck it on. "How does it look?" she asked him. "Great, like a Quidditch player." Harry smiled. He waved and dashed off with his Firebolt. Hermione looked as he ran off. She could feel her face burn as she thought about him. He's your friend. And friends don't fall in love with one another. Ron would be so up set that if Harry and I liked each other. Hermione thought bitterly. Soon she sat down in a seat that was as high as a post. "And now here comes the Slytherin Team." Lee Jordan roared. 7 figures walked out. Malfoy looked pleased about something that Hermione couldn't figure out. "And the best Team in 100 years I give you the Griffindors!" Lee roared. The cheering was deafen by the boos from the Slytherin side. " Weasley, Malfoy shake hands." Madame Hooch snapped. Ron and Malfoy grasped each other's and almost broke each other's fingers when she blew her whistle. "Mount you brooms. Three, two, one." A short blast and the match were on. "Katie Bell has the Quaffle. Watch out that's a Bludger! Oh no she dropped it. Slytherin in possession. And he's going to the hoops. Let's just hope that the new Keeper can stop it." Lee Jordan hissed. Ron looked ready. "Yes, I don't believe it! The Weasly stopped it!" Lee roared happily. Harry flew around looking for the Snitch but then Malfoy appeared. "Missing that Mudblood of yours, Potter? She looks quite yummy for the taking. Even though I hate Mudblood's." he snarled evilly. Harry glared at him. " Hermione's not a prize to be won, Malfoy. And besides she's a witch, you slimy git." Then it happened Harry went into a dive and Malfoy being the sucker that he was dove after him. Harry pulled out just in time and Malfoy went crashing to the ground. "Griffindor scores. 60 to 0!" Lee said happily. Fred and George batted both Bludgers a Malfoy and Adrian Pucey. Both got hit in the arm. "Time out!" Ron called as he flew to the ground. "Okay this time try and get the Snitch, Harry." Ron said fiercely. "I'm trying, Ron. It's not that easy to get it all right?!" he said coolly. The clouds had moved in and it was about to rain. Hermione dashed out of the stands to the playing field. "Harry, give me your glasses." She ordered. He handed them to her. She tapped them and said, "Impervius." Harry knew the affect of the spell. She had done this in their third year. "Thanks, Hermione." And he kissed her on the cheek quickly. She blushed and hurried back. Malfoy called to her, "Hey, Granger how about a kiss?" She glared and him and pointed her wand at him. "Say that again and I'll cruse you to bits." She said with an evil stare. He turned and walked away. At last the match ended with Griffindor winning, 210 to 10. As Harry made his way out of the changing room he found Hermione waiting for him. "Hey." He said. "Hey, thanks for the cloak." Said Hermione pulling it closer to her. "Come on or we'll be soaked!" Harry laughed. He took her hand and pulled her along. "Blimey! I soaked!" Harry coughed as he pulled his wet socks off. Dobby, the house elf came dashing to his side at once. "Does, Harry Potter, want to come to the kitchen to warm up?" he asked. "Sure, Dobby." Harry said gratefully to the elf. Hermione followed as well. "Dobby has missed Harry Potter and his noble friend!" squeaked the elf. Hermione blushed. As Dobby opened the door to the kitchens Harry held her back. "Thanks, Hermione. For saving the game again." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "It was nothing, Harry. I knew that you'd do the same for me." "I know but I wanted you to know that nothing can change that and that I'll always be here to save the day." "A noble thing to same, don't you think?" Hermione grinned. Harry looked at her; his goofy grin set on his face. Hermione could feel her knees get weak. "Shall we go in then?" she asked. "I think so." Harry said taking her arm. "Good then." And he led her inside. "Miss!" squealed an elf running to her. "Winky, how are you?" Hermione asked. "Very good, Miss," then her eyes landed on Harry. "Harry Potter, sir! Great evil is on its way! He-Who- Must-Not-Be named is on his way here, sir! And he is looking for her!" Winky said pointing to Hermione. Harry looked startled at the elf then at Hermione who looked terrified. "Winky, where did you hear this?" he asked her. "When Is picking mushrooms this morning. I was walking in the forest and then I heard voices, sir. Cold voices that was of another sort." Said the elf. Harry looked at Hermione again; her face was rigid. "Hermione?" Then she fainted. "Hermione!" Harry cried as he ran to her and picked her up. She was as cold as ice. She face was frozen. "She's been petrified." Harry said to Dobby and Winky. "We's must get Miss to Headmaster at once!" Dobby cried as Harry carried her. Winky threw open the door then looked all around for clues. A mirror was hanging off the wall. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. And this time there's no closing it. Die, Potter. Winky looked horrified at the writing. "Harry Potter, sir!" she yelled running to them. "What is it, Winky?" Harry asked her. "Tis' there was writing saying that The Chamber of Secrets has been open and this time there is no closing it. And, sir, there was a message saying, "Die, Potter." Winky finished. Harry looked shocked. "Professor Dumbledore!" he yelled. "What is it, Harry?" asked the aged wizard. " The Chamber has been opened again." He gasped. "Are you sure, Harry?" "Professor, Hermione's been petrified!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore looked at Hermione, sadly. "Indeed, she has been petrified. Go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her. I will tell Professor McGonagall that you are there." He said to Harry. He nodded and took off with Winky and Dobby at his heels. "Madame Pomfrey!" Harry yelled. "Good Heavens, what are you yelling about this time, Potter?" she napped, but then her eyes landed on Hermione. "Goodness, don't tell me that it's opened again! How many times is that now! 3 times she's been petrified!" she cried. "I'm afraid so." Harry said softly. "Well, lay her down on this bed." She ordered. Harry did as he was told and laid her down. "You're lucky that I have some Mandrake potion left!" she said going to a closet and pulling out a bottle of potion. She tipped the potion into her mouth and soon Hermione woke with a cough and looked at him. "How.What? How did I get here?" she asked him. "It's has been opened again." Harry said softly into her hair. "Oh no! Do you think it's in the same place?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so. Where else would it be in? But, that's not what's bugging me. It's the fact that someone has the gift and he or she has used it. But who?" Harry asked himself. Hermione looked at him, worried. "Harry, do you think it was You-Know-Who?" she whispered. "Voldemort did use Ginny to do it last time. So I think we should ask her." They found her sitting in the common room reading when Harry and Hermione entered. "'Ello, what's the matter? You two looked like you've seen a ghost." Ginny frowned. "Gin, do you have a diary that writes back?" Harry asked her. Again Ginny frowned at the pair. "No, I don't father packed my trunk this time. Why?" she asked. "Because, it's been opened again. And this time we don't know who did it." Hermione said avoiding her eyes. "Well, I don't know who it is but I can tell you that it's someone you two know and." "And?" Harry and Hermione echoed. "And nothing." Ginny snapped and walked away. "Great, we don't even have a clue of to who this new enemy is!" Harry shouted. But Hermione whispered, "Yeah, but I do. I think gulp it's Ron." "Are you sure?" Harry whispered back. "I think so.But then again I can be wrong." "Well, I just hope it's not Ron. Or else we'll be in for the shock of the lifetime." Harry said. As he bid Hermione good night he went up to bed and laid there thinking about her. How could he do this to himself? She was his best friend and he had to go and fall in love with her! Great, now I got myself into a huge mess! He thought. As he lay there he heard a soft sob. "Neville?" "Oh, Harry! I didn't think that you were back you know from the Hospital Wing." He squeaked. "I just got back. Neville, what's the matter? Is it you grams?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, it's just that well.I heard that the Chamber of Secrets is opened again and this time I want to help you." Neville said quietly.  
  
"Neville, you're one of my best friends and I don't want you to get yourself hurt." Harry whispered.  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts, Neville. I promise you that you can help me. But just don't do crazy things, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, Harry."  
  
And with that the two boys fell asleep. 


End file.
